Second Chances
by TheGleekChic
Summary: What if Chuck asked Blair's help to get Bass industries back instead of Lily's help. Set before 2x16 right before the opera.
1. Second Chances

Summary: What if Chuck asked Blair's help to get back Bass Industries instead of Lily. First Chapter is fluffy, but it gets better.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl or the CW. I am not making any money from this.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck here to see you," Darota called. Blair rushed downstairs her flats making a click clack soung down the stairwell.  
Blair asked, "Chuck what are you?" "I can't believe...Jack?" Chuck answered. He was definetley drunk. "What. What did he say?" Blair stil didn't forget their encounter at the Bass New Years Eve party last year. "It's not what he said. It's what he did. He took Bass Industries from me." "Then what are you doing here?" Blair was in relief that Jack didn't tell Chuck anything but still in confusion. She did not forget or forgive him after he said to stop playing _"wife." _Wife. Blair hated that word.  
"What am I doing here," Chuck trailed off, "Your Blair Waldorf. What do you think I'm doing here? I need your help." "Chuck. You can't deny the past. What you said at the brunch 3 weeks ago still hurts me," Blair answered. Darota said, "Miss Blair I think Mr. Chuck should stay here for the night. He looks very drunk and this would be perfect oppurtunity for you two to bond again." Blair pondered over this carefully. She made a small sigh. "I-I guess. I mean only for tonight," Blair said hoping she wouldn't regret it, "Come on Chuck. Let's get you cleaned up." Chuck made a small smile thinking that Blair would forgive him soon enough. He put his arm around her and Blair pulled him upstairs. "Here Chuck," Blair said handing two towels, "the shower is the first on your right." "Thanks," Chuck said, "Oh and Blair." "Hmm?" Blair answered. "Thank you." Chuck said and he closed the bathroom door shut.  
Blair went to bed fast asleep. After Chuck took a shower he felt much better. He opened the door to Blair's room and smiled as hewatched her sleep. He got into her bed and put his arm around her thinking that it would make Blair feel safer and warmer because tomorrow he knew he had an apology to make.


	2. Partners in Crime

Blair woke up first. When she found Chuck's arm around her she was furious. "Chuck!" Blair exclaimed. "Well good morning to you too, Sunshine," Chuck smirked. "Why aren't you in the guest room!" Blair said. "The guest room? Really Blair? Why would I sleep in the guest room when I can be here," Chuck said stroking Blair's cheek. "Chuck," Blair said.  
Chuck apoligized, "Ok, I'm sorry Blair. My absence is inexcusable. I-I I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Blair thought about it. She cared about Chuck, she really did. She wanted to help him, make him feel better and thats all she wanted to do. "Uh, well," Blair said. Chuck frowned and it killed Blair. She hated seeing him sad. Blair countinued,  
"Ok! I forgive you! Just stop frowning!" Chuck smiled. "So," Blair added, "how are we going to get back Bass Industries?"  
"Well," chuck said, "Jack took Bass Industries from me because since Bart died he was leagally my guardian. At the brunch I was too irresponsible and he...well the story goes on." "Wait! So all you have to do-" Blair said. Chuck finished her sentence. "is show the company that Jack is irresponsible..." "Which he is!" Blair added."and get another guardian!"  
Chuck said."But who?" Blair asked. Blair's phone started to ring. She picked it up with the caller id showing the name "Serena." "Just a minute Chuck," Blair said. "Wait put it on speaker phone! I wanna hear what she's saying!" Chuck said.  
"Fine!" BLair exclaimed. "Hey Serena," Blair said. "Blair! Have you checked Gossip Girl yet?" Serena asked. "No, not lately," Blair said. "Well she's saying Chuck's with you! Why would you do that! You know that pig can't be trusted ever since the brunch!" Serena exclaimed! "Hey," Chuck yelled, "I can very much be trusted. In fact Blair forgave me!"  
"B! You didn't tell me I was on speaker phone! Or that you forgave him!" "S! I only forgave him five minutes ago and he dumped himself on my doorstep drunk last night!" Blair said. "Well fine. But keep in mind this is Chuck! I'll see you at the opera tonight!" Serena said. "Okay," Blair said, "Bye S." "Bye B." Serena said. "Bye sis," Chuck smirked. "Chuck!"  
Serena exclaimed with a little bit of laughter in her voice. There was a pause in the room. "Lily!" Chuck said. "What,  
what about her?" Chuck continued, "Lily could adopt me!" "That's perfect!" Blair exclaimed. "Well I have to go get ready for the opera tonight," Chuck said. "Oh me too," Blair said. Chuck kissed Blair's cheek, "Bye." 


	3. Her Maternal Personality

Author's Note: On first note, I'd like to say that I might not be able to get the next chapter up until this satur-  
day or maybe friday.  
Also, I'd like to thank you for all the feedback on this story. Tell your friends )  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

After Chuck kissed Blair's cheek he smiled. "See you later, Waldorf,"Chuck smirked. After Chuck left she had agreed to go shopping with S.  
At Shopping with Serena and Blair:  
"I just don't think you two should be getting closer so soon," Serena said.  
"S, were not getting any "closer." He just needs my help to get back Bass Industries back and I wouldn't be talking.  
What about you and Cabage Patch, huh?" Blair laughed.  
"Ok, I guess I was just being judgemental," Serena apologized, "Oh, there's Bendel's."  
Serena and Blair looked around the store. It was filled with dresses and colorful assorted shoes. Blair bought a strapless, floral, pastel colored dress while Serena bought a yellow long dress with gorgeous glittery accents. Blair also put on her Ericson Beamon necklace. "Well, Bye B. Good luck with Chuck," Serena warned.  
Blair laughed, "Oh I hope."  
Chuck drove back to the Van der Bass's and came to ask Lily a question.  
"Lily, may I ask you a question?" Chuck began.  
"Charles, wait. I think I should apologize first. I never meant for Bart's departure to make us grow apart. Now what did you want to ask me?" Lily asked.  
Chuck began,"This would be a big desicion for me, for everyone, but I'd like to be a part of this family. And also, I need Bass Industries back and you being my guardian would make things easier to take down Jack."  
"Oh, Charles of course," Lily said caring. Chuck loved that about her. Her maternal personality towards him always made him feel better.  
"Well, I will see you tonight at the opera," Chuck added.  
"Chuck...why don't you come with us," Lily said. Chuck smiled. 


	4. Perfect, Just Perfect

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the support. It turns out, I could make another chapter :) I will try to post a new chapter every 2 days and by the 15th chapter of this story I will probably start another fanfic, but that doesn't mean this one will end.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW. Enjoy!

Chuck answered Lily, "That would be...great." Chuck finally thought everything was back to normal again. Who needed Jack or Bart when he had Blair, Lily, Nate,  
Serena, and so on. He knew that his life was turning upside down back to its normal, perfect form. He knew that sooner or later he'd get back Bass Industries, Blair would open her heart to him again, and the van der Woodsens would be there waiting with their welcoming shining smiles. He even had a soft spot for the Humphrey's and their breakfast waffles.

At the Opera:  
Chuck met with Blair. "Chuck, did Lily say yes? Do you have the adoption forms?" Blair asked eagerly.  
"Yes," Chuck started, "everything is fine. Everything is...perfect. I have the forms, Jack is here, and now all I need right now is you."  
Blair blushed inside but you couldn't tell on the outside. "Ok, are you ready?"  
"I've never been ready for anything," Chuck said confidentley.  
"Ok, so after intermition we lead Jack to the bar where he will see Lily signing the forms," Blair clarified.  
"Then, being an eavesdropping pig as Jack, he would ask Lily what the heck she's doing and Lily would say exactly what she is doing," Chuck smiled, "adopting me."  
Blair added, "Jack would get worried then angry and start drinking. Eventually, he would get drunk and we will have the Commitee right there by him"

Short chapter but I promise I will add a new one tommorow! Night, readers :)  



	5. Let the Opera, or Games Begin

Chuck and Blair awaited their seats at the opera. They were on the right side of the auditorium's walls on a small private balcony with two chairs that awaited them with two signs that said in cursive handwriting "Reserved."

"Hey," Chuck started, "your wearing you necklace." He made his cocky smile and took his seat.  
"Chuck," Blair said, "it was a gift."  
Above them they heard two voices giggling and snickering to themselves and Chuck and Blair new exactly who they were.  
They were Nate Archibald and Vanessa Abrams. Blair despised them both. Blair thought of Vanessa Abrams as some Brooklynite who didn't even deserve anyone close to Nate Archibald. And Nate Archibald. The lost, bankrupt ex that broke her heart on her birthday but Blair didn't have any feelings for him anymore. But that didn;t mean she didn't forgive him.  
"Ugh," Blair complained, "spare me. The only person Vanessa Abrams should be allowed to date is Humphrey."  
Chuck laughed. He also thought Abrams was a suburban teen that knew the Upper East Side wasn't her thing. Even though Chuck thought she was beautiful, that trait was cancelled out by being a friend of the Humphreys. Nate however was his best friend, probably the only friend that Nate ever let someone call him by his full name, Nathaniel.  
"Ahem," Chuck made in a loud voice. He was obviously talking to Nate, "Nathaniel will you please stop you and your girl-  
friend from laughing so much. I can barely here myself think," he teased.  
"Wha-" Nate began, "Chuck? Blair? What are you doing here? How did you know-" Blair smiled, "know it was you and Abrams above us?"  
Nate had a confused look on his face, "Fine, will stop."

The opera began. All of the actors had colorful, flowing dresses that looked like a painting when they whirled around in them. Even though paying attention to such classical pieces was an Upper East Side "requirement" Chuck and Blair along with Nate and Vanessa just whispered their critisism about the preformance. Nate talked about why they had to wear such large and sequenced wigs, while Vanessa talked about the romance and how she wishes to write plays herself one day. Chuck obviously talked about the women in the play should be more younger and that too many blondes where casted,  
he liked brunettes. Blair critisized the way they acted and of course their clothes and how akward they looked, which sounded like something Jenny Humphrey would have said.

Intermission started which meant it was time for Chuck and Blair's plan to work. They made their way over to the bar to meet up with Lily van der woodsen.


	6. Surprises, Surprises

Author's Note: Thank you for all the support! It's getting close to summer which I'm so very happy about!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

Lily was almost done signing the adoption forms when Chuck heard Jack Bass coming towards them. Chuck warned Blair,  
"There's Jack."  
"Chuck!," Jack exclaimed. Then he gave a bewildered look, "What are you doing here? With Lily? And Blair?" He smiled at Blair. Blair turned away in disgust. "Jack, we didn't want to do this, Chuck deserves Bass Industries more than you," Lily said with a "Im sorry, not really"  
look. "What? And you think that's going to change anything! The Comitee still thinks Chuck here is an irresponsible pig! Fine!  
Adopt him if you want, but I'm still going to keep Bass Industries! And did you come up with this brilliant plan," Jack made air quotes around "brilliant."  
Lily shook her head, "No, it was all Chuck and Blair and I'm sure they have more than this up their sleaves."  
"Oh? Chuck and Blair...Blair and Chuck the two mind scheaming plotters! Oh, well if this is all they have they should have thought more about this," Jack laughed.  
Blair, Chuck, and Lily walked away. The opera was about to begin, but Jack stayed behind in the bar.  
"You think it will work," Blair asked.  
"Oh, its Jack of course it will," Chuck smiled. Blair smiled back, "we'll just wait till the next intermission and by then Jack will be drunk. You'll take the Comittee to the bar and I will meet up with you."

Next Intermission:  
Blair intentionally bumped into the Comitee, "Oh, I'm sorry I can get a little clumsy sometime," Blair smiled.  
"Oh, its ok," the head cheif said, "Um, why don't you stick around? My colleagues and I were just about to get a drink at the bar."  
"That would be great," Blair said, "Follow me. There's a bar here that has the best margaritas, and surprises."  
The Comitee followed Blair into the main hall and into where Jack and Chuck where. Jack looked drunk his arms on the table with Chuck looking down on him.  
"?" The Comitee said with a bewildered looked, "What are you doing?"  
"I ammmm," Jack slurred, "eatttinggg uniiiicornnss with Serenaa van der Woodsennnnn."  
"Chuck what is wrong with him," Blair whispered, "he looks drunk than ever."  
"He uh, had a little too much to drink, but that didn't mean I stopped him," Chuck grinned. Blair laughed.  
" if you do not stop this, we will suspend you from Bass Industries," The cheif said loudly.'  
"Make it a dissmissallll," Jack slurred.  
The Committee looked confused, "Ok, you are no longer a part of Bass Industries." The Comitee walked away. 


	7. A Devilish Mess

"Fineeee," Jack slurred once more. He ttok his champagne glass and spilt it on Blair. The achohol got on her dress and quite a bit on her hands. Blair became furious. She felt the cold drink bleed through her clothes and into her skink.  
"Agh! You ruined my dress!" Blair exclaimed. Chuck also had rage in himself he almost punched Jack but the Commitee held him back.  
"Chuck, why don't you get Blair cleaned up and we'll talk about your permanent position at Bass Industries tommorow at dinner. Say seven at the Grand Hall? Bring Blair," the Commitee cheif smiled.  
Chuck asked, "Blair, why don't you wash up. I'll be waiting here."  
"Ok," Blair said.

Blair walked back through the Grand Hall and on her way bumped into Jenny Humphrey.  
"Jenny! Just the tailor I needed," Blair smiled, "I need your help. You don't happen to have another dress on you,  
do you?"  
"Um, yeah I do, but it's not exactly your Upper East Side style," Jenny said.  
"Oh it doesn't matter! I need a dress and I smell like vodka," Blair said in desperation. Jenny could smell it too.  
"Fine!" Jenny exclaimed, "Anything to get rid of that smell!" She gave Blair her extra dress and she rushed toward the restroom. She changed in an empty stall and Jenny was right.  
It wasn't her style at all. It was a strapless black dress with black lace at the bottom. She looked down at her outfit.  
It wasn't that bad of a dress, it was actually a well made Jenny Humphrey dress. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Then Serena came rushing in the bathroom with her and Dan kissing.  
"Ah!" Blair exclaimed. Dan had the same expresion on his face. He in terror at the sight of Blair and then looking at Serena.  
"Don't look so surprised Humphrey this is the ladies room not Toys R Us. Go find a matching Serena Cabatch Patch some-  
where else," Blair insulted.  
"Wait, Blair what happened to your dress?" Serena asked.  
"Uh, Chuck and I's planned worked out perfectley....but Jack spilled his vodka on my dress so I asked Jenny for this one," Blair said. She hoped Serena wouldn't make a big deal out of it but this was Serena, they kind caring sober girl who was straightned up and knowing Blair couldn't full her because she wasn't drunk all the time.  
"Wait what! How could Jack do that! Where is he!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Wait, so Jack poured his drink on you?" Dan had a I feel so bad for Blair look on his face.  
"S, don't make such a big deal out of it, I'm fine! Really," Blair said. "Ok, well Dan and I will just uh go somewhere else. Possibly a place we 100 percent know will have its privacy," Serena said and they left.  
Blair was alone again and washed the last bit of vodka of her hands. She heard the door open and there the devil himself was at the door. Jack Bass. 


	8. Runaway

AN: In case you wanted to have a prefrence as to what Blair Serena and After Blair where wearing...here's a link on what i visualized as their outfits: .com/cgi/set?id=18773735

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Gossip girl or The CW.

Jack locked the door and face towards Blair. "What do you think your doing here?" Blair demanded.  
Jack took a step closer. "Don't." Blair said with a stiff voice. She made a small gulp. Jack went towards her.  
"You think you can take this from me! You thought you won!" Jack screamed. "Jack! It's over! Chuck has Bass Industries and you have nothing. That's the way things are supposed to be, right?" Blair said.  
Jack started to attack her. He kissed her neck and her cheek then her lips but Blair shut them tightley.  
"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed but Jack put his hand over her mouth.  
"As if you had a chance agaisnt me! Just wait til Chuck here's about us you slut!" Jack protested.

Outside of the hallway Chuck was begininng to get suspicious. Why wasn't Blair back yet? Of course, she took long times to get ready but she just had to wash herself off. What was going on? He rushed to the ladies restroom and tried to open the door. It was locked. Chuck put his ear agaisnt the door and her screams. He knew Blair was in there. He jammed the door open that made a loud sound and attention. Some of the auditorium's security guards came to get a closer look on what Chuck was doing. When Chuck saw Jack on Blair he turned him over, pushed him on the floor, and punched him over and over again. The guards pulled Chuck away from Jack. He took Blair and hugged her tightly.  
"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed.  
"It's ok, let's get out of here." Chuck pulled Blair away from the bathroom and into the limo. This was quite a scene.  



	9. Relive That Night

AN: Hello Readers! I have a couple of things to say....  
1. Im sorry for the late chapter. Its Final Exams and I'll be studying myself out! But good news is its almost summer which can mean a marathon of chapters!  
2. I will be making a new fanfiction about Chuck and Blair's season one summer romance. It will be like this fanfiction because it will be a "what if" storyline.  
3. Thank you for all the support. It really means alot.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW. Everything belongs to the rightful owners.

Chuck led Blair into his limo quickly. He did it in a pannic attack way as if a father was rushing his daughter to a hospital because she fell and broke her leg. The daughter of course would be fine, telling the loved one that she is ok and not to worry because she know everything will be fine with her father around. They strapped their belts on and rested in the limo, the same limo that was used on the night of Victrola. After Chuck and Blair's affair was leaked by Gossip Girl Nate became horrified that Chuck and Blair slept together in his limo. Where he was sitting. He immediatly sold the limo to Chuck who was glad enough to take it.

"Blair," Chuck put his head down, "I'm so stupid and irresponsible. I should have known. I-I-"  
Blair interuptted, "No, Chuck I'm fine really, please don't worry about me."  
"Are you sure," Chuck said.  
"Yes," Blair reassured, " I think I'll just stay at the palace with you and Serena."  
Chuck smiled, "Ok"  
Chuck's phone started to ring and he answered it. All Blair could hear was the distinct voice of Chuck answering the called. "Hello?  
Yea, she's fine...She's gonna stay at the palace...Ok...What about Eric...Ok...Ok bye."  
Chuck started, "It's Serena she said Lily, Eric, and her were just checking up on and Eric will stay at the opera for a little bit longer but Serena is going to meet up at the palace with us. After the opera, Lily will be flying to Maine for a small Bass Industires meeting and Eric will come home. It'll just be Serena, Eric, you, and me."  
"Ok," Blair said with a joy in her voice, "What time is it?"  
"Eleven o' clock," Chuck answered, "Hey, do you know what limo we're riding?"  
"What," Blair said with a soft voice. She thought about it, "No? It can't be."  
Chuck smiled he kissed her lips softly.  



	10. In The Time Of The Basses

Author's Note: Thank you for all the support! I will make chapters longer :) Also, did anyone see Gossip Girl season 3 finale? Chuck got shot! But luckily he's not dead. In season four, he will visit Serena and Blair in Paris with a new girlfriend and a new identity. I can't wait for their new game!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

Gossip Girl here, your only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. So what piece of gossip do I have for you today? Queen B getting "executed" by the Jack or "Joker" of the Upper East Side at the annual Opera. Oh poor B, looks like Queen B opened her heart, and got her head chopped off. I'm sure we've heard this story before but Anne Boleyn didn't live in the time of the Basses.

Blair smiled, "Are you sure?" He kissed her, over and over again. He took his glittery coat off and the rest is history.  
Blair thought, "Limo sex? Dangit Blair not again!" They kept going for one hour, they really did love eachother.

The limo stopped at the Palace and Blair and Chuck got dressed. "I knew you couldn't be able to resist," he smirked.  
"Oh, shut up Bass," Blair ignored. They got into the elevator and when they got up to the penthouse the first thing Blair saw when the elevator opened was Serena. She ran towards her and hugged her. Blair lifted her knees up and Serena spun her around.

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed, "I should have stayed longer. God, when I see Jack Bass I wil just..." She made a fist motion to herself.

"Serena I'm fine really! Please don't worry about me! Hey how was you and Humphrey?" Blair asked then smiled.

"Please, Please," Chuck groaned, "I don't want to know about how you and Humphrey had sex, sis. Blair, I'll be in my room if you need me." He winked.

Blair rolled her eyes, "C'mon S, let's just talk until Eric gets here and maybe we can figure something out to do." Blair and Serena skipped into her room and all Chuck could here was distinct giggling and "Oh S! Oh B! Gossip Girl! Chuck! Dan!  
Chuck! Dan! Chuck! Dan! Chuck! Dan! Gossip Girl! Chuck! Dan" Chuck smiled, he secretly opened the door slightly came to listen to their conversaition.

"So B it's almost summer. Do you have any plans?" Serena asked.  
"Not really, I mean I'd like to go to Europe maybe Paris, but my mother has too many business trips to take this summer all in New York so I don't really think traveling is really in my future maybe the Hamptons, but that's not really special," Blair sighed.  
"Oh that's too bad. I'm going to the Hamptons too so I guess nothing is special in both our futures," Serena smiled.

The elevator door opened and they could here Eric Van der woodsen. "I'm home! Serena? Chuck? Blair?" He shouted.  
Chuck raced across the door and into his bedroom while Blair opened the door and said , "We're up here, Eric!"

AN: Bad place to end but I have to go to bed! Night Night Readers! 


	11. Games, Games, Games Part Uno

AN: Thank you for the support! When people comment or favorite this video it helps me to keep going. Even if it's a hate comment because it shows on what I need to improve. I also do like making chapters longer, it looks nicer. I hope everyone has a great summer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

When Eric got upstairs Serena, Blair, and Chuck got out of their rooms.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Eric asked.

"Let's play a game," Blair suggested. Chuck smiled. Games.

"Let's play "I have never". Someone says something they have never done and if you have done whatever the person says, you take a drink." Serena smiled.

"Okay, drinking, sounds good," Chuck and the rest of them went downstairs into the kitchen. The Van der Woodsen's kitchen was beautiful. It had white marble on the floor with white painted walls and a small counter like they have at bars. They had modern paintings everywhere. Lily, Serena, Blair, and Jenny's favorite painting was the large high heel with the words in big letters "PRADA" at the bottom.

Chuck searched the liquor cabinet, "Nothing. I think Lily hid all of the drinks." Chuck frowned.

"Is there anything non-achoholic, maybe a red bull?" Blair asked.

"Suprisingly, yes," Chuck answered. He got four small shot glassess and filled them up with the first bit of Red Bull. "Ok," Chuck started, "who wants to start?"

"I will," Serena answered, "Hmm, I have never... gone skinny dipping." Everyone laughed. How could Serena van der Woodsen not ever go skinny dipping. Chuck and Blair took a drink. Serena and Eric looked at them, they didn't even have to ask.

"Okay, I'll go next," Chuck said, "I have never..." There was a pause in the room. Chuck thought about it deeply for a long time.  
Chuck Bass had done everything. He put his hand on his chin and looked up.

"I'll go," Blair suggested and rolled her eyes, "I've never, been to Brooklyn." Everyone already knew that. Of course Blair would never go near the Upper West Side. Serena, Eric, and Chuck took a drink.

"Kay, Eric your turn," Serena said. Blair twirled around in her chair and Serena lifter her drink up.

"Okay," Eric started, "I've never...kissed a guy." Serena, Blair, and Chuck took drink.

"What?" Serena and Blair said at the same time.

"I don't think I wanna answer that question, " Chuck looked around.

(There will be a part two I just have to go! Darn it!) 


	12. Games, Games, Flirts

AN: Today was the last day of school! Ok, so who's up for a new series, I am! COMING SOON...OR SOONER :)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW. No copyright infringement intended.

Serena and Blair nodded, "Okay, fine, we don't want to anyway," Serena said. She looked at Blair. She raised her eyebrows. "So," Serena started again, "who's next?"

Chuck laughed, "I'll go" Chuck started, "I have never loved a girl that Bart introduced to me. He's always been letting me meet girls, all kinds, anything to help me get a girlfriend."

Blair looked at Chuck, "Really?"

Chuck smiled, "Yes really," he winked. Blair turned away.

Serena broke the akward silence, "Okay my turn!" She said it very quickly. "I've never been in love with anyone with the exception of Dan."

Chuck, Blair, and Eric groaned. Serena exclaimed at them. They all laughed. After everything that had been done,  
said, heard, gossiped...everything felt warm and perfect just as Chuck predicted it would. It was as if all of the drama had been punched out of their lives at that moment.

"Well," Serena sighed, "I'm going to bed. Blair, you coming?"

"Okay," Blair jumped off her chair. She skipped with Serena upstairs. Eric went into his bedroom.

"Yeh, c'mon Blair...Serena," Chuck skipped with them. Serena and Blair turned around.

"Okayyy," Chuck said akwardly. They laughed. All three of them went into Serena's room. Serena put "Weathering Heights" into her DVD player. Serena put a sleeping bag out. Chuck and Blair were laying in her bead. I'll change the sheets later, Serena thought. She got into her sleeping bag and took a pillow from he bead. The movie began.  
Chuck slowly put his arm around Blair. He turned his head and smiled, he turned back to the tv. Blair twirled her finger around her hair and Chuck stopped her from holding it. When the movie ended almost everyone was asleep.  
Blair fell asleep into Chuck's arms and Chuck smiled smelling Blair's chocolate curls once more than going to sleep, too.

I will make more chapters tommorow. Good Summer, Readerss! 


	13. The 3 Musketeers

AN: Sorry for the late chapter! I am going to hopefully make a marathon today! One chapter here and five chapters on my new series. So check it out!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

Blair woke up with the sight of Serena sleeping on the floor. She looked like a mess. Her hair was everywhere and her arms were thrown on the floor. She smiled. She tip-toed downstairs quietly trying not to wake her up. When she got downstairs she saw Chuck ordering breakfast. She looked at the time. It was three minutes after eight.

"Just one second," Chuck said. He put the telephone to his chest, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, one bowl of their mixed fruit and mini blueberry muffins. Oh, and a latte," Blair answered.

"Okay, what about Serena?" Chuck asked.

"The same," Blair said. She walked over to her phone.

Chuck nodded, "I'll have two orders of..." His voice trailed off as he went into the other room. Blair checked her phone. She typed ".com" in the address bar. The screen changed into Gossip Girl's home page. A background that resebled the lightes of New York City. She clicked the blog part of the website.

"Morning Upper East Siders, did you sleep well? I guess not, since last night's grand opera mess I bet everyone is wondering where Queen B and Miss S are. Maybe Chuck Bass knows. He did leave with her last with a furious look on his face. Well, if anyone knows where these three musketeers are, send me the deets.  
XOXO, Gossip Girl"

Blair bit her lip. She walked over to Chuck who was pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Sleep well?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Blair said, "Hey uh where's Eric?"

Chuck answered, "Oh, he promised Jenny he would go get a cup of coffee with her. She wanted to know what hapenned last night.  
She left early and read Gossip Girl shocked."

Blair licked her lips and nodded, "Oh." They heard someone coming down from the stairwell. It was Serena. She skipped to the kitchen where she saw Chuck and Blair. She scruffed up Chuck's hair and tapped Blair's elbow.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Blair said.

"I am," Serena started, "Dan asked me to go see a movie today and he asked if you were okay and I told him you were fine."

The doorbell rang, "Room Service." 


	14. Think of a Lie Quickly!

AN: Hey guys! New chapter up today. Also, new series is up also called, "Our Little Summer Game." It's a "what if"  
story as in what if Chuck brought Amelia (the girl who Chuck ditched Blair for at the end of season one.) to Tuscony with him and Blair. So check it out :)  
P.S. Have you guys read the book Hatchet by Gary Paulsen? Is it good? Leave a comment below if you have.  
.net/s/6018592/1/Our_Little_Summer_Game

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl or the CW.

"Oh," Serena smiled, "I'll get it." Serena left the room and Chuck and Blair were once again left alone.

"Blair, about what Serena said are you really ok? I just want to make sure," Chuck said.

"Yeah, I mean," Blair sighed, "I'm okay, really. I'm not gonna make some Jackass Bass tear me down like that."

Chuck smiled. The room service cart followed Serena into the main kitchen and all three of them took their seats.  
They started to eat. Serena ate her muffins, while Chuck had his eggs, and Blair ate her fruit. Blair, being a ex-bulimic,  
ate her breakfast. After she got over her bulimia the faster she got over Nate. In fact, when they broke up Blair started eating regularly. She didn't have to be compared to Serena because she was with Nate.

"So," Serena said, "Do you guys have any plans today? I mean you could always come to the movies with Dan and me." She smiled but Chuck and Blair had puzzled looks on their faces. They both tried to think of a lie quickly.

"I'm going to help Darota clean today," Blair said. Serena nodded. Chuck laughed at her response.

"Chuck, you?" Serena asked.

Chuck had a dead look on his face, "I've got plans." He said it with a serious voice.

"Oh, okay," Serena smiled, "well maybe next time." She knew they were both lying but she didn't mind.

After everyone was done with their breakfast Serena left.

"Do you have plans today?" Blair asked.

Chuck shook his head, "You?" Blair shook her head.

"Wanna see a movie?" Chuck asked.

"Sure," she said simply, "let's just make sure S and Humphrey don't see us."

Chuck smiled, "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven." He kissed her cheeck and she left. 


	15. Two Calls, One Flashback

AN: Sorry for no update in a while. Busy summer. Busy going to NY soon! :)  
DISClAIMER: I own nothing. I'm a fanfiction writer that has no life :)

Blair walked into the elevator with her phone in one hand bag in the other. She was wearing Serena's pajamas but she didn't care which was strange because after all, she is Blair Waldorf. When she got into the elevator she sighed. What a night, she thought. All of a sudden her phone rang and she looked at the screen, the caller was Dan Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Uh, Vanessa, Jenny, and I just wanted to know if you were okay. Vanessa and I wanted to know what happened last night since we saw Chuck rushing you out of the building. Oh, and Jenny read Gossip Girl this morning but she's meeting up with Eric today," he explained.

"Um, yeah I'm ok. Serena was... freaking out, Chuck was really hard on himself," she said.

"Oh, well Serena said Chuck and you had plans and I was going to ask you then so I thought-" Dan was cut off.

"Okay, bye!" Blair rushed.

"Oh, bye," he replied. They both hung up the phone. She rushed out of the elevator and out of the hotel. When she got outside she rushed to Chuck's limo. She knew he wouldn't mind if she used it. The shofer opened the door for her and he got into the front side of the limo.

"where to, Miss Waldorf?" he asked.

"3rd street," she answered. She looked outside of her window. She watched at the streets turned and went. Then the limo stopped at a red light, stopped at Victrola.  
She smiled and shook her head slowly. She had a flashback on her history with that certain burlesque club.

"You know I got moves," she smiled and nodded.

"Really, then why don't you get up there," he nudged.

"I'm just saying I have moves," Blair explained.

"C'mon, your ten times hottter than any of those girls," he flirted.

"I know what your doing Bass...you really dont think I'd go up there," she asked.

"I know you won't," he promised.

"Guard my drink," she said. Chuck smiled and laid back his head on the red velvet couch they were sitting on.

She returned back to reality and the car drove away from Victrola. She layed back on the seat and the smiled. The car stopped and parked, they were there. She got up and out, "Thank you!" she exclaimed. She ran into the building and up the elevator. When she got up to her penthouse she saw a note on the dining table.

Miss Blair,  
Went to get groceries. Miss Eleanor on buissness trip, says she will be back next week.  
- Darota.

She walked around her house and up her steps into her room and frowned.

With Chuck:

Chuck got out of his room and drank the last bit of his orange juice. His phone rang and he opened it.

"Nathaniel, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine Chuck, uh how's Blair? Everyone is talking about it. Weather their at the opera or not they still read Gossip Girl," he said.

"She's says she's ok, stronger than that, you know Blair. I'm actually taking her to a gala dinner today. She thinks were going to the movies," he smiled.

"Oh, you two have fun, sounds like the perfect Blair Waldorf date," he said. They both laughed.

"Bye man," Nate said.

"Bye," Chuck answered.

He texted Blair, dress nice going to a prmire.

Spotted: Blair Waldorf in her pajamas rushing home to find Eleanor gone and Darota at the groceries. Poor B, it is just not your year. 


End file.
